Vengeance Chapter 1
by Boreal1974
Summary: Vengeance needs his own story. And I'm impatient. :) So I made one. Thanks very much to Laurann Dohner for her amazing series!
1. Chapter 1

Amber Keeley ran hard. Feet pounding the dirt path, head up, iPod blaring angry hard rock in contrast to the peaceful wooded setting of the outskirts of Homeland. She'd only been working for the NSO a little over a month, but already she loved it here. The pay was fantastic, the perks huge and the people, no matter that they weren't exactly human, were fairly awesome.

It could be scary, though. In fact, it was because of the scary part of her job that she was doing her morning runs at Homeland. She'd been attacked two weeks ago by some nut job who hated the New Species and everything to do with them. Amber had knocked the assha….well, on his stupid ass, but Justice North had personally insisted she do her runs on site for the rest of her time with the NSO. North was a great guy, if a little intimidating. Then again all of the New Species were a little intimidating. Not to mention hot as hell.

Amber snorted and dodged a low hanging branch that scratched her arm as she went past. Best not to think that way of her new co-workers. She'd get into trouble. Amber sucked at normal relationships. It sure as hell wouldn't be a good idea to get tangled in one that was bound to be more complicated right from the get go.

New Species were complicated enough just to work and be friends with. She was still learning how to handle them and their quirks. Like the _sniffing,_ especially from the males. Her first day on the job, one enormous guy had yanked her out of the lunch room line and wrapped her long braid around his fist, sniffing every inch of it and moving on to her neck while she stood frozen. Eventually one of the other males had taken pity on her. He came up and ordered the other guy to let her go, eventually growling until the first male backed off. The Species who'd rescued her was a nice, soft-spoken guy named Brass. Brass had advised that Amber stop using her favorite coconut vanilla hair shampoo, unless she wanted to be accosted via nose every lunch hour. It seemed smelling like food was a bad idea around hungry New Species.

"Not that you won't smell good enough to eat without it," he had teased. Brass was a flirt. And a good guy. He'd also walked her through the need to take certain paths through Homeland on her runs. "You will be safe anywhere here, it's not like Reservation where we have damn near feral Species running around. But there are still certain ones here who like their privacy and might get annoyed if they ran into a human at the crack of dawn."

Amber knew 'annoyed' was probably Brass's polite way of saying they would scare the bejesus out of her. There were plenty of Species at Homeland that acted wild enough to her - so she took his advice very seriously and never deviated from the approved paths. It was gorgeous enough she didn't mind not wandering. Much anyway.

Amber had a degree in forestry and years of experience in forestry management for the State of California. That was why she'd been hired by Justice North. The NSO had already acquired a lot of land between Homeland and Reservation and were looking to acquire more. They wanted to learn how to manage their properties effectively and she was teaching them to do just that. It was incredibly rewarding work. The Species loved learning about the land and were very quick students. Justice wanted a team trained for both Reservation and Homeland. Amber got to be in the field most days, with only a few hours in the classroom, which is how she preferred it. She was an outdoors girl down to her bones. She inhaled deeply of Northern California dawn and smiled. It was going to be a perfect day.

She saw him a split second before he stepped onto the path. At first she thought he was a ghost. A big, beautiful ghost. But he turned out to be rock solid. Amber hit his massive chest and bounced off with a gasp. Strong hands encircled her upper arms and held her upright. She shook her head slowly, trying to clear the ringing in her ears over the blare of her music.

"Damn! I'm sorry, dude. Didn't you see me coming?" She reached up to yank out her headphones, giving the Species an exasperated look when he failed to release her. These guys had a lot to learn about personal space.

"I saw you." His voice was deep and low and caused a shiver to work down her spine to her tailbone. He smelled like sunshine and the musky scent of clean male sweat. Suddenly aware her breasts were smashed up against his bare chest, Amber tried to tug out of his hold. For a moment she thought he wasn't going to let her go. There was a dark flash in his eyes that made her hold her breath, then his hands relaxed and fell to his sides.

She studied him, still breathless from slamming full force into that hard body. These Species were so big they made Amber feel petite even though she was nearly 5'8 and hovered between 140 and 150 pounds. He was built, of course, pretty much par for the course for all Species, but this one had her mouth going dry.

He was huge, even bigger than Brass. His head was shaved, which was odd, since most Species, male or female, had oddles of thick gorgeous hair in various shades. The look suited him, though it leant him a dangerous vibe. His skin was a deep gold. No visible tan lines. He obviously spent a lot of time shirtless in the sun. Her eyes wandered to the flat hard V of his abdomen. His sweats were tied low over his hipbones, the smooth tan seemed to extend unbroken underneath… Her mind wandered for a moment, imagining what he might look like with the sweats off.

 _Damn._

Amber swallowed hard and forced her eyes back to his face. She blinked and stuck out a hand. "Hi, I'm Amber. Amber Keeley."

He stared at her hand, his thick eyebrows furrowed. She mentally smacked her head. "Sorry! You guys don't do the handshaking thing. You think I would get that by now, huh?" She smiled up at him, feeling nervous. She always yapped like a damn Chihuahua when she was nervous, "Sorry again for slamming into you."

No reply. She started to wonder if he was one of the anti-social ones Brass had warned her about and goosebumps rose on the back of her neck. "Look, how about I just finish my run some other…"

Amber had started to lower her hand when it was swallowed by a huge warm one. Her heart immediately started beating double time, then nearly stopped at the sound of that sexy voice.

"You are called Amber?"

"Yes," she smiled nervously again, her feet shuffling in the beaten dirt path. She needed to get a grip before Mister Sexy decided she was a lunatic. "And you are?"

"I am Vengeance."

He may have only been touching her hand, but her whole body felt electrified, as if a light current engulfed her from head to toe. In the interest of self-preservation, Amber tugged free again. "Nice to meet you, Vengeance." She was about ready to take off, desperately wanting to put distance between her and the unsettling New Species when that deep voice stopped her.

"Why have you been running here every day, Amber?" He seemed to taste her name as he said it, rolling the 'r' at the end. Amber shivered again.

"Just for exercise. To stay in shape." She eyed him, feeling silly and breathless. _Amber, sweetheart, stop staring at the gorgeous man like you want to gooble him up,_ she scolded herself. "I tend to get roly-poly if I don't watch it, you know. Okay, maybe you _don't_ know. You probably never gain an ounce that isn't pure muscle." She blushed as dark eyes narrowed.

"What is 'roly-poly'?"

"Oh, it's like fat, you know? Chunky? Big and soft and lumpy. "

Those eyes trailed up and down her body. "You are not this 'chunky'. You are small, and soft, but you are perfect."

Her blush deepened. "Aww, aren't you sweet? Thanks."

"But that is not what I meant," Vengeance continued. "I understand exercise, but why do you only take the same path - every day exactly the same?"

"Oh, I was told not to wander. That it might not be entirely safe around here."

His jaw clenched. "It is safe if you are with me. I will not let anyone harm you." His words were fierce, though his expression seemed mild enough. "We should run together. There is a lake close by, have you seen it? It is beautiful. I will show you. Come."

Amber hesitated, even though she was tempted. She'd heard of the lake and seen it on the topographical maps she had of the area, but no one had yet had the time to take her to that sector in person. And while this big New Species no longer exactly frightened her, he definitely pinged all her 'watch-your-ass-Amber' alarms. He was delicious, sweet and made her do the breathless and giggly thing. The breathless and giggly thing always meant trouble. Amber rolled her eyes. Who was she kidding? She _loved_ trouble.

"Okay, big guy, lead on. But you better not get me fired."

He set a slow easy pace. A little too easy, in Amber's opinion. He obviously didn't think she could keep up with him. She probably couldn't, but she wasn't exactly geriatric yet either. Amber finally pushed her way to the front as they rounded a corner.

He grunted as she passed. "What are you doing?"

"Eat my dust, Vengeance!" She laughed as she darted ahead.

He watched her run off, resisting the immediate urge to give chase. Vengeance knew she was fast, for a human. He'd been watching her for awhile now, after all, but she was no match for him. He could take her down in seconds if he chose to.

He didn't chose. Instead, he watched.

She was a graceful runner, like a doe, springing like through the morning woods. The long, dark braid bounced and twisted down her spine, the tail of it brushing her ass as she ran. Need tightened inside of him, but he pushed it away with a growl. He would not frighten another female. He was past that now. When she was closing in on the lake, he ran her down deliberately, timing it so he would catch up just as she reached the ridge. His lake was small, but lovely, tucked away in this far corner of Homeland. The flush of dawn was still in the sky and mist hovered in rose and gold over the pale blue water.

Vengeance knew every inch of the tiny shoreline like the back of his hand. He loved it here. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she took in the view. A smile curved his lips when her face lit up.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!"

Her eyes flickered to his, a huge smile on her face. His hands tightened at his sides as he forced himself to keep from reaching for her. From hauling her over his shoulder and taking her back to his small home behind the lake and tying her to the bed so she could never leave him.

But that wasn't the way.

 _Slow,_ he reminded himself. _Very slow._ They completed the run around the lake and back to the point he'd purposely let her run into him. He was careful to match his pace to hers, but she must have been pushing herself because when they stopped, Amber was gasping like a fish out of water. She bent over holding her stomach.

"Do you need assistance?"

She snorted at him over her shoulder and shook her head. After a moment, she straightened. "Damn! That's what I get for trying to keep up with the big boys."

Vengeance could hear her heart racing from where he stood. Her face was flushed as she finally straightened. "You could have ran that twice in the time it took me, right?"

He shrugged. "Three times, probably. But your legs are shorter than mine."

"Oh, so I am stubby, am I? What happened to perfect?" But she was laughing as she said it.

He stared at her, somewhat puzzled. "Your legs look good on you. My legs would not."

She laughed harder. "You are absolutely right. We should keep our body parts to ourselves." Then she choked, going bright red.

It was his turn to smile as he took a step toward her. "Should we?

"I think so. For now. _Yes."_ Amber stuttered, looking up at him in a panic. His nostrils flared. She was nervous and excited, but not scared. _Good._ Ven relaxed. Then she reached up to pat his shoulder. "Thank so much for showing me the lake. Do you run every day, too?"

Yes." He sure as hell did now. Ven held very still, not willing to lose the contact of her fingers on his bare skin. He wanted to close his eyes and revel in the feel of a female touching him of her own free will. "I can show you more trails if you want, there are many."

"Oh that would be awesome! Same time tomorrow then? Just don't jump onto the trail like earlier, okay? I may break something if I run into you again." She laughed again, squeezed his shoulder once and ran off, at a slow jog this time, he noted. She was tired. He would make sure to run slower tomorrow.

Amber laughed a lot. And smiled more. He liked her, very much.

And she was attracted to him. Ven had smelled it on her, more than once. He bit his lip, reining in his impatience as he watched Amber fade away, back into the heart of Homeland. She would be back. She'd practically promised him. And he would be patient. He would be careful. He didn't want this one to get away from him. More than anything, he didn't want Amber to be scared of him.

Vengeance knew very well that the other males didn't trust him, though most of them pitied him. They thought he was dangerous and they had been right. But Vengeance did not want to be that male anymore. He was learning to control himself, to stop reacting blindly from the pain and loneliness that still very much haunted him. He preferred to stay out here, away from the others. In fact he had almost decided to go to Reservation after that fight with Tiger. _Almost._

He rubbed his smooth scalp, missing his hair and the gentle fingers that had once threaded through it. Vengeance raised his head and took a slow breath as he stared up at the bright blue sky. His mate was gone. Dead. Slaughtered by those Mercile monsters in human form. He had been confused and in pain when he attacked those other human women. _Out of his head._ Ven was deeply ashamed of what he had done, but he was better now. Lots better. And Amber was special. He'd known that the second he'd caught her scent in the woods last week. He'd come to the ridge and watched her every day since. She fascinated him.

She would be _his._ Amber was the one he'd been waiting for.

 _Please._

 _Let her be the one I've been waiting for._


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you run tomorrow?" Ven asked.

They'd reached the point where he always left her, the point that Amber had run into him that very first day. He knew she usually ran on the weekends, but not always. Sometimes she had work stuff to catch up on or just fancied being lazy. He'd never asked her before. Or showed up if she did choose to run on those days.

Amber was panting and took a minute to answer, looking up at him in the pale green stippled light of early morning. Despite the fact she knew he took it easy on her, Ven had upped her running time a whole ten minutes in these last two weeks they'd been running together. "Not sure yet." She finally gasped. "Why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with one huge hand. Absently wiping a trickle of sweat that was sneaking down one chiseled cheek, Amber realized Vengeance looked nervous. Even, dare she say it, _shy?_

 _Wasn't that interesting? '_ Shy' was definitely not something she would use to describe the big Species male. Quiet, yes. Sweet in his way. He'd taken care not to just show her every jogging path out here, but all the hidden treasures along each. The mockingbird that always sang in the morning on one route if they were quiet. The robin's nest in the oak tree on another, with three speckled blue eggs. The twin fawns a doe hid in a copse near the lake ridge every morning.

In return, she'd taught him the names of every tree, bush, wildflower and weed out here, along with some information about watershed problems and the drought that was wrecking such havoc with the land. He was a quick study, but whenever she suggested he ask North to join her classes, Vengeance got downright squirrelly. Amber got the distinct impression he wasn't comfortable around his own kind. Thought he seemed to be fine around her. _Usually._

"Ven?" Amber got close enough to nudge him with her elbow. He got like this sometimes, utterly distracted by something she couldn't see or feel. She poked him again, gently.

Suddenly, he looked down at her with such heat in those eyes, her nipples instantly went tight and her breath came short. It made her so aware of him it damn near hurt. Her eyes darted away, down to the deliciously bare chest right in front of her nose. She'd never seen Ven wear a shirt and she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to. Covering up that body of his more than absolutely necessary would be a sin.

It did make it damn hard to remember to look at his face sometimes when all she could think about was running her tongue over those rippled abs and seeing if he tasted anywhere near as good as he looked. Like now. Her eyes were glued to the tiny droplets of sweat covering his deeply tanned skin. She bit her lip, mesmerized. Ven put a fingertip under her chin, tilting her head up so that she stared at him, jaw slack, heart pounding. He gave her a tiny smile and eased back a pace, dropping his hand.

"I would like it very much if you did, Amber. The egret has some hatchlings down by the marsh. I want to show them to you. " He met her eyes, but something flickered there. Species were rotten liars. He was hiding something. But after the way he had just looked at her? It was difficult to get her dizzy brain to think what he might be up to.

They'd run right by the marsh not twenty minutes ago. Vengeance could've easily showed her the hatchlings then.

Damn, but he was a puzzle! It wasn't just today that she'd caught his eyes on her in a way that made her nearly melt right down to the ground. It had happened too many times to count. He'd never made a move though, not once in two damn weeks. Every time he seemed to come close, he would freeze up and back off.

 _Every. Goddamn. Time._

It was the worst kind of torture. A few years ago she would have been more than happy to make her own move but Amber had been accused before of being too pushy. Actually, her last ex-jerk-off had told her before she kicked him out that she acted way too much like a man when it came to sex. That she emasculated him because she was too horny all the time, too damn demanding…all because she wanted to have sex more than once a week. _Guys don't really find that attractive, Amber,_ Josh had sneered. _It's just nasty. And kind of pathetic._ She knew he was an ass, but the harsh words had shaken her confidence.

No way was she making the first move with Ven, but soon it would be too late. Amber was about ready to throw in the towel. She was leaving for Reservation in less ten days.

On one hand, Amber was relieved. While she wasn't officially working with Vengeance, she wasn't sure that hooking up with a Species would be a great idea, employment wise. She also wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to just 'hook up' with Ven anyway. Stupid as it sounded after such a short time, he was special. Amber was no stranger to a good booty call, though it had admittedly been awhile _._ And it was pretty obvious one with Ven would be freaking spectacular. After all, just looking at him sometimes nearly sent her over the edge. So on the other hand, Amber was frustrated as hell.

 _Both_ hands had been very busy this week trying to ease some of that frustration. Amber smiled slyly to herself, glad Ven couldn't hear her thoughts. But masturbation hadn't done more than taken the edge off. She wanted Vengeance and nothing else would do. She was also pretty sure that one night wouldn't be near enough to scratch that particular itch. It'd be nice if Vengeance gave her some clue of what _he_ wanted. _Maybe that is what is going on_ , she told herself, _maybe he's finally going to make his damn move._

So even though Amber knew she had work reports to catch up on, and even though she needed to get ready for the move to Reservation the week after next, it didn't surprise her when she said yes. Whatever Vengeance was hiding, she was too curious to say no.

And _way_ too hopeful it would involve something hot and heavy at last.

"I will see you tomorrow then, Amber. Watch out for Bigfoot on your way out." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "Not gonna let that one go are you?"

His eyes crinkled with amusement. "No. It was too cute."

Big mistake telling him the story. It'd been her first work study program. Working down in Yosemite with the Park Service. The guys had decided it would be funny as hell to make the newbies think Bigfoot was actually wandering around outside their cabin. They'd made noises, even had one of the guys dress up in a mask and look through the cabin windows. Actually it _had_ been funny as hell, for them.

At least until Amber had streaked out of the cabin in her nightshirt and panties and beat the crap out of two of the rangers in on the gag with a frying pan before she'd finally realized it was a joke.

"The point of that story should be that Bigfoot needs to watch out for me," she reminded him, puffing out her chest a little. His eyes wandered down to the deep cleavage revealed by her Berkeley T-shirt and then back up.

"Anything male needs to watch out for the likes of you." He said softly. "Tomorrow. Don't forget."

 _As if._

She took her time running back to her room on the outskirts of the human quarters. The bulk of both the humans who worked at Homeland and the Species who lived here had dormitory style building that they lived in. Most humans chose to live off site, as did Amber herself. Amber had found that the psycho groups that targeted the NSO and anyone involved with them made that an increasingly dangerous proposition. She was allowed to use a vacant room though, for showering and stowing some personal items as there had been a few times she stayed overnight. If Vengeance wanted her to run tomorrow, she'd go ahead and stay there tonight, too. She really did need to organize her plans for Reservation, which was similar topographically to Homeland, but much bigger and wilder. Amber had told Ven the move to the other site was coming up and she wondered belatedly if this had triggered his sudden secretiveness.

"Well, I guess you'll find out tomorrow, silly girl." She muttered to herself as she waved at a couple of her friends, ducking into her room quickly before they could engage her. The Species sense of smell made her hyper aware of cleanliness, plus she was getting ready to ovulate. Amber laughed as she stepped inside her tiny bathroom and stripped for her morning shower.

Working for the NSO had its decidedly strange routines, like having to know exactly where she was in her cycle every day to avoid inciting a riot. But she'd heard enough stories; some funny, some truly mortifying, to know it was absolutely necessary to be careful. Species may be wonderful in their way, but they were different. It paid to respect and never forget that.

After being up half the night tossing and turning, of course Amber ended up sleeping through her alarm. She rushed around like a mad person, pulling her long hair into a ponytail instead of re-plaiting it. By the time she got to their regular meeting point Vengeance was practically jumping out of his skin, pacing back and forth in the last remnants of morning mist.

"You're late," he snapped. "I was worried."

"That Bigfoot got me?" she teased lightly, trying to get him to crack a smile. It was not like Ven to be so tense.

He frowned, but she saw his mouth twitch before he turned his back on her. "Come. Now."

"Okay, okay," she muttered to the smooth wall of muscle in front of her. Species could be very 'caveman-esque' at times. Ven was no exception, but in him she found it kind of hot. Her eyes wandered down, lingering on the hard curves of his ass as he strode down the path. Okay, she found _most_ of him hot. Distracted Amber ran right into him when he stopped. "Ouch," she muttered, rubbing her nose. Then she let out a squeak as Ven whirled so fast it took her breath away. He covered her mouth and picked her up in one smooth movement, hauling them both into the deep grass off the edge of the path. He slid down to the ground, pulling her into his lap. The smell of earth and the spicy clean scent of his skin tickled her nose.

"Just watch," he whispered in her ear as her heart pounded. Deep purple lupines bobbed along with the tall grass in front of them. The warmth of his breath on the back of her neck made her shiver. His hand fell from her mouth. "We are downwind so they won't smell us, but be quiet or they'll run."

 _What will run?_ She almost asked it then she saw them. Three fox kits, bright as a California sunrise, chasing each other by the tree line just ahead. "Oh," she breathed, practically bouncing in Ven's lap.

He grunted and tightened his arm around her middle, the hard curve of his bicep right under her breasts. "Be still." His order rumbled in her ear, but her eyes were on the adorable bundles of fur bouncing through the manzanita. Even in her line of work, seeing foxes was rare. Seeing fox kits? Even more so. And three of them together at once? Winning the damn lottery.

"They look like baby Ewoks on Red Bull," she whispered, as the orange fluffballs chased each other round and round the glen, yipping and growling at each other.

"What are Ewoks?" The deep voice rumbled in her ear. The foxes had darted back into the woods, but Vengeance hadn't moved. She was suddenly aware of his body surrounding her, his lips almost brushing her tingling skin…

Then he picked her up as if she weighed no more than one of those fox kits and set her away from him. He cocked his head as Amber blinked, trying to get her bearings again. _Damn him._

"Oh yeah, Ewoks. Fluffy alien teddy bear guys. We so need to have a movie marathon. Obviously your education in the ways of the force needs attending to. Star Wars, dude. It's like an American institution."

"You say so many strange things sometimes. It's like _you're_ an alien. Or I am." He sighed. The look on his face made her heart hurt, before his expression cleared, becoming tense again as he looked up the path. "Come." He said abruptly, jogging off and expecting her to follow.

She frowned after they had gone a half mile or so, reaching over to touch his arm. "This isn't the way to the marsh. Why are we going to the lake, Ven?"

"It's kind of… a surprise." _Ha!_ His jaw tightened as she bit back a giggle.

"Two in one day?" He threw her an exasperated glance, obviously irritated she'd got him to admit it.

"The foxes weren't mine. Though I wish they had been, you liked the foxes." He rubbed the back of his neck, almost squirming. Six foot and a half feet and a couple hundred pounds of raw muscle and pure nerves. It was too damn cute. Not to mention sexy as hell. Amber went to her tiptoes and grabbed his hand, pulling it gently away from his neck and down, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I'm sure whatever it is, I'll like it even better than the baby Ewoks." She squeezed his hand and gave him a wink.

"You better." Vengeance stared from her to their linked hands, then squeezed back. Taking a deep breath, he pulled her up the ridge.

When she topped the rise and saw the brightly checked blanket lying in the grass above the glittering lake, Amber stopped short. Ven cursed under his breath as he almost plowed into her, but she barely noticed.

There was a sturdy picnic basket. A mason jar stuffed full of yellow and blue wildflowers sitting cock-eyed next to the basket. Pillows. A bucket of ice sitting off to one side. It was the most beautiful thing shed ever seen.

No one had ever done something so sweetly romantic for her in her entire life. Amber blinked, her hand going slowly to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you crying?" Behind her Vengeance's voice was sharp. Instantly he was at her side, sniffing at her in concern. "You don't smell sad." He glanced uncertainly at the blanket. "Is it wrong? It looks like the pictures on the computer."

"Pictures?" Then it hit her. She'd mentioned awhile back how nice it would be to have a picnic in this spot. Vengeance must not have known what the word meant. He'd obviously looked it up. Brass had explained to her once that all Species, except the most resistant and defiant, were taught basic computer skills. Ven must've seen what picnic meant and decided to surprise her with one.

He was scowling at the ground. She touched his arm, but he wouldn't look at her. "Ven. It's gorgeous,picture freaking perfect. I _love_ it."

Finally, he met her eyes. "Then why are you crying?" He stepped forward and brushed one of the wayward tears off her cheek with his thumb. She shivered at the contact and instantly he started to pull away. Amber covered his hand with hers quickly, holding him against her, refusing to let him have that distance he always insisted on putting between them.

"Because I'm happy." His hand went very still under hers, but he didn't try to move away.

"You cry when you are happy?" He looked baffled, his eyebrows raised.

Amber laughed. "Sometimes. And sometimes I do this." Impulsively, she leaned up on her toes and brushed her lips over his. Ven froze. Even when she pulled back and dropped his hand, he stood there, not moving a muscle, utterly transfixed.

 _Did I break him?_ She wondered in bemusement.

Then he stepped forward, his body brushing hers as he stared at her. "Do that again," he demanded. "I wasn't ready." His eyes had gone dark and dangerously hot. She was suddenly aware of how big he was, the way he towered over her. So huge, so blatantly _male._ Amber swallowed hard. Then she was the one stepping back.

 _Coward,_ she cursed herself. "Ahh…maybe we'll try that again later, big guy. For now…let's see what you brought to eat."

"I would rather eat you," he mumbled under his breath, sending a hard flutter through her belly and straight between her legs. Her cheeks started to burn. To hide her reaction, she knelt on the blanket and gently set aside the flowers so they wouldn't spill on the cloth.

"You should have warned me. I would have worn something prettier." She babbled as she unpacked the basket, her fingers trembling.

"There is nothing prettier than you exactly as you are."

She laughed shakily, and had to lean her head against the hamper, her shoulders shaking. He was going to make her hysterical. "Are you trying to make me cry again?"

He grunted as he sat down behind her, so close his heat warmed her back. "Will this happen every time I do or say something nice?" He sounded grumpy.

"You could try being mean," she lifted her head and grinned at him.

He frowned. "I could never be mean to you."

She took a breath and turned back to the basket. "Don't be too sure of that."

"Explain."

She rummaged through the contents of the hamper while she gathered her thoughts. There was fried chicken, potato salad, strawberries, a baguette of crusty French bread and a small wheel of cheese. And a handful of some fancy Swiss chocolate truffles. _Wow._ Vengeance had really gone all out. She wondered where he'd gotten it all. The commissary on site was the most likely, of course. But some of this surely had to be ordered special. He'd been planning this for awhile. She bit her lip as those stupid tears threatened again.

"Will you actually eat this?" Amber held up the chicken, knowing Species preferred their meals much simpler, and usually much less _cooked._

He shrugged. "Yes. I like it. Not as much as steak, but it is fine. I've tried everything to make sure it is good already. But stop avoiding the question, why do you think I would ever be mean to you?" His voice deepened dangerously. "Has someone been talking to you about me?"

"What?" She looked up from preparing their plates, her eyes wide. She'd never mentioned Vengeance and their runs to anyone. She wasn't sure why, except she liked keeping their time to herself. Private. Plus, Amber still felt a little guilty she wasn't staying on Brass's approved paths, though surely that would be fine, since she was with a Species. But now she was wondering what someone might have said to her if she had brought _this_ Species up to them. "No. Ven, why would someone—"

"Never mind." He waved a hand almost imperiously, cutting her question short. "Tell me what you meant by those words, Amber."

She sighed as she reached for the bottle in the ice bucket. Ven had deviated from the picnic script here, It was sparkling juice, not champagne, but then Species hated alcohol. "Okay. It's just that men tend to get a lot less… _nice_ once they have known someone awhile. Women too, sometimes. Familiarity breeds contempt and all that."

He took the bottle she was struggling with out of her hand. "But you forget. I am not a man, I am _male."_

 _Oh, I haven't forgotten,_ she thought to herself as she watched him open the bottle with an easy twist. They ate quietly, both a little subdued. Amber looked out over the lake as she sipped the juice, wondering what Ven had meant about someone talking to her about him. He had looked positively furious for a moment, almost frightening, even though it had passed quickly.

"Look," Ven leaned over her suddenly. His big arm stretched over her shoulder, his finger pointing just to the right of the lake, down where the march began. The egret was gliding along, a smooth white arrow, seeming to hover just over the thick grasses, their tips skimming the creature's belly. It was beautiful, so peaceful. Then its' long creaking call sounded over the water, raising goosebumps on her skin.

Actually, it was Ven who was responsible for the goosebumps. Amber could feel his heat behind her again. The brush of his arm against her cheek. She sighed. Did she really care what anyone else had to say about him? Not freaking likely. She was too far gone already. Amber put her glass down. Time to stop playing around, damn it. Then she got an idea and a smile curved her lips. No, maybe it was time to _start_ playing around.

Impulsively, she twisted, slipping her hand under his arm, running her fingers lightly along his ribs and over that flat, hard belly. Vengeance jerked in surprise, twisting away, looking at her in shock.

"What was that?" He blinked at her.

Amber giggled at the look of fascinated wonder on his face. She pushed their plates into the grass, going after him again on her hands and knees. "Haven't you ever been tickled before?"

"Yes." His eyes narrowed as she approached.

"And?" She caught his grin a second before he lunged. His weight bowled her back on the blanket, pinning her down as his fingers found her ribs. Dancing along them with the just the right amount of pressure as Amber squealed.

" _And_ I'm much better equipped for it than you." Vengeance laughed as she squirmed helplessly. It was impossible to shift him so much as an inch. Maybe she should have thought this through first, Amber thought desperately as she struggled. Thought at least she had gotten his hands on her.

"Stop, stop!" She finally begged. He quit at once, but remained grinning above her as she gasped for air. "My god, that was so unfair. Couldn't you at least pretend to be a little weaker?"

"No." He was laughing at her. "Maybe you should grow stronger." She was acutely aware of him on top of her; his thighs outside hers, her hands trapped against his bare chest, his forearms bracketing her head.

"Hmph. I could never grow strong enough to beat you." His mouth was right above hers, his warm breath feathering her face. She licked her lips and his eyes darted down, catching the movement. Amber held very still.

For a moment Ven said nothing, only stared at her. She could feel his heartbeat against her palms, under the taut smoothness of his skin. When he finally spoke, his voice was a soft rumble. "No. You couldn't." Amber swore she could feel the vibrations work their way down every nerve in her body. She shuddered as need exploded inside of her. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared. "Amber. It is time for you to kiss me again." His words were short, not a request. An order.

"Is it?" She whispered.

"Yes." His eyes were dark and steady…and expectant.

"Well, if you insist." Her heart racing, Amber slid her hands up that hard chest, lacing them at the back of his neck before pulling his mouth down to hers. His lips were firm and soft. He tasted of raspberries from the juice they had drank, warm and sweet. She sighed in pleasure, using her tongue, flicking against his mouth until he opened for her with a growl. Hot and wild, he stole the kiss from her, their tongues tangling until she whimpered under him.

Immediately, Ven tried to yank back, but she tightened her grip around his neck. "No, please. Ven. I don't want you to stop." She whispered it against his mouth, then sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and nipped it sharply. He threw his head and let loose an eerie, sexy sound somewhere between a howl and a whine. Shivers cascaded down her spine, then his mouth was on hers again, devouring and greedy, making her whimper again.

 _More._

As if Vengeance heard her unspoken plea, his big hand splayed over her hip, pulling her up and into him. Letting her feel every exquisitely thick inch of him pressed along her core. His cock was rock hard and hot. She gasped into his mouth at the bursts of pleasure that went off deep inside her core as he rubbed against her. One big hand slid under her T-shirt. The touch of his rough fingers on her bare skin made her crazy. When he palmed her breast and squeezed, his thumb teasing her tight nipple through her bra, Amber's head rolled back as she struggled to breathe. Her body arched into his. "Oh god, Ven. _Please."_

Abruptly, his weight vanished. The sudden absence of his heat gave her an instant chill.

"Ven?" She turned her head. He was on his knees at the edge of the mussed blanket, his back to her, shaking his head back and forth like a wounded bear. She sat up slowly, still dizzy, wondering what in the hell was going on. He was making a low sound in his throat, as if he were in pain. "Ven! Are you okay?"

Muscles rippled and clenched along his back and shoulders. When he answered her his words were so guttural she could barely make them out. _"No._ I thought I was ready. But I'm _not._ I'm not safe, Amber."

She crawled over the blankets to him, but he jumped to his feet without turning around. Amber froze. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

He glanced at her over one powerful shoulder, and the look of agony and longing on his face made her gasp. She reached out her hands to him. "Please. Talk to me, Vengeance. It's okay. I'm not scared of you."

"I know. _But you should be."_ He closed his eyes and then whirled, racing from the ridge so fast there was no question of her catching him. Not when he didn't want to be caught.

She waited over an hour. Almost two. Finally, numbly, Amber starting packing away the picnic things. She folded the blanket neatly and placed it on the hamper. Took the bouquet of flowers from the jar and stood. Looking out over the lake. Amber knew Vengeance was watching her. She could feel his eyes on her as like a physical caress. But she couldn't force him to come to her if he didn't want to. Sighing, she turned away from the lake and headed back down the path alone. Behind her, the egret's cry sounded again, answered by a howl that tore through the bright day and made Amber stumble once as she fought back tears again.

She was running by the time she got back inside Homeland proper. Her tears blurred her sight so much that she didn't even see the male at her door before she crashed into him.

"Whoa there!" Brass's familiar, easy laugh only made Amber desperate to get away. She struggled wildly against his hands. He let go at once, staring at her in shock. His face tightened when he saw her tears. "What the hell happened to you?" he looked behind her, his voice turning to a rough growl. Then his nostrils flared. He grabbed her again, his face so enraged, she gasped. "Has someone hurt you?"

"What? No!" She slapped at his hands. "But _you_ are. Let me go, Brass!" At her sharp words, some Species across the yard looked over curiously. Brass dropped his hands again.

"I'm sorry, Amber." His voice, though, held no hint of an apology, only furious urgency. "But you need to tell me right now, has anyone hurt you?" His eyes raked her from head to toe. "I can call a female if you would rather speak to one of them." He reached a hand down to grab his phone from his pocket. "Breeze is at lunch. I just saw her, she is your friend, right?"

Amber noticed with alarm his hand was shaking as he tried to punch in the numbers. She held out her own hand to stop him, making her voice as calm and steady as she could.

"Brass. _Stop._ No one hurt me, okay?" It wasn't really a lie, she told herself. Ven _had_ hurt her, but only emotionally. Brass seemed afraid she'd been _physically_ attacked. Could he smell Ven on her? Of course he could. _Damnit._ "Brass, I mean it. Don't call Breeze. _I'm fine._ I just need to be alone right now, okay?"

Brass frowned as she walked away. Then cast his eyes to the woods and sniffed again. The lingering sweetness of arousal. Sadness. A bit of what might be shame and hurt. And a male. One he knew all too well _._ Vengeance's scent was all over her.

Another growl escaped his throat and his hands clenched into fists. Amber had no marks on her that he'd seen, and considering how little of her flesh the shorts and T-shirt covered, he would've noticed something if a Species like Ven had been at her. No smell of sex clung to her. Not to mention she'd vehemently denied that anyone had hurt her. Brass knew he couldn't do anything… _for now_.

But he vowed he would find out what was going on. One way or the other. And if Vengeance had laid hands on another female in anger, with the intent to force sex on them…especially _Amber…._

Brass was going to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Amber tried to unlock the door of her room Monday morning her hand was shaking so bad she dropped the key twice without getting it open.

"Goddamn it!" She leaned her head against the cool smoothness of the door for a moment, trying to calm down.

The prospect of seeing Vengeance after the disastrous picnic was making her a nervous wreck.

And the prospect of _not_ seeing him was even worse. What if he simply didn't show? _Ever again?_ A sob caught in her throat. What would she do? Search the woods? She'd never find him if he chose not to be found. Go to Justice North then and demand he produce Ven? _Ha, as if._ Even if she did do that, which she just might, North wouldn't force one of his people to do anything on the whim of a human. She knew that much about the NSO leader.

There was nothing Amber could do but hope Vengeance would be at his normal spot and explain to her what had gone wrong.

"Get a fucking grip, girlfriend," she muttered, lifting her head. Third time was the charm, she finally got the door open.

Fifteen minutes later dressed in her running clothes, Amber jogged out of the group of buildings into a heavy spring fog. Immediately, she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and whirled. The early morning was dark from the mist, but she recognized the shadow forming behind her immediately.

"Good morning, Brass." She said dully, somehow not surprised.

"Mind if I run with you today?" His smile was as easy, as if nothing had happened Saturday morning, but Amber wasn't fooled.

"Well, actually…"

"Good, let's get moving then." He cut her off smoothly and took to the trail, leaving her no choice but to follow.

Vengeance would never show himself now. _Damn New Species and their interfering noses._

Brass watched Amber from the corner of his eye as they ran. He knew she was irritated with him, but he didn't care. He wanted to know what was up with her and Vengeance. Brass knew damn well he was jealous at the thought of Amber spending time with another New Species.

He'd been interested in the lovely brunette since she'd first set foot in Homeland. But Amber had never indicated she returned that interest. Brass had been playing it cool, hoping she would warm up to him. He already knew that she _liked_ him, that he was even one of her favorites. He'd figured that was enough to start with, particularly when she showed no attraction to any of the other New Species males either. _Give her a little time,_ he told himself, _she's human._ He'd succeeded in restraining his Species instincts to just back her into a corner and make his wishes known, but only with monumental effort.

Breeze had cheerfully told him he was a goddamn idiot, and that he should ask the woman point blank to share sex. Amber, she had said, was a human who could appreciate the direct approach. Brass had thought Breeze was crazy, but then Breeze was a New Species female. They liked blunt.

Amber, he thought, required more finesse. Breeze just didn't get that.

Brass sighed.

Apparently he'd been dead wrong. Breeze was going to laugh her ass off. If Amber was truly interested in Vengeance, it probably wasn't _finesse_ she was into.

 _Goddamnit._

He was beginning to think he'd made a mistake about Saturday, too. Amber didn't seem the least bit afraid out here. He'd been watching her closely for signs of distress, despite being involved in his own thoughts. She was a little nervous and hyper, but nothing that would indicate she had been traumatized or expected to be, though he did catch her looking around more than once.

Maybe he'd let his own attraction to Amber color the situation all wr—

A blur shot out of the woods to his right, slamming into Brass with terrific force and knocking him sideways off the trail. He rolled head over heels twice, slamming painfully through a tangle of branches, before gaining his feet with a growl. He pushed back through the low wall of manzanitas he'd been thrown into, ignoring where they'd sliced his skin. But the scent of his own blood tore a growl from his throat.

The ferocity of the attack, the suddenness of it had taken Brass totally off guard, but he was unsurprised to see Vengeance in the middle of the path, standing in front of a frozen, slack-jawed Amber. _Shit._ Ven looked insane. Half-naked, barefoot, wearing only faded blue sweats. His legs were spread wide, his shoulders hunched, but his head was up, his teeth bared. Brass had almost forgotten how big the male was, but Vengeance's Alpha stance only served to fire up Brass's own instincts. He growled again, circling warily.

Ven opened his mouth. Suddenly Brass's ears echoed with an ear-splitting howl that shattered the quiet of the forest. It was an unmistakable show of dominance. Brass's knees threatened to buckle, but his pride and Amber's presence forced him stand firm. Ven howled again, obviously furious Brass wouldn't give. _Shit. I'm being stupid,_ Brass thought. But the urge to challenge the other male was too strong.

"Don't some any closer, Brass!" Vengeance's words ran out as he whirled, not touching Amber, only crowding her to the ground so he could cover her. The violent movement, though, had her dropping to her knees in the path, her hands over her ears, obviously shell-shocked at Vengeance's rage. Brass charged, unable to stop himself from trying to get to her, even though he knew it would only make Ven worse.

He wasn't wrong. The big male launched himself into Brass's attack, snarling. They collided with a terrific crash. Faintly, he was aware of Amber screaming, but both he and Vengeance ignored it as they tried to take each other down.

Brass twisted in mid-air, bashing the other male in the face with his elbow, making Ven whip his head back and stagger. Then the bigger Species got his fist in Brass's shirt as he continued past, whipping Brass back around even as the material tore. Instantly, Brass felt Vengeance's iron-hard forearm wrap around his throat.

 _"She's mine."_ The deep, guttural hiss in his ear made Brass let out a howl of his own but spots were already forming in front of his eyes.

"NO!" Amber's voice again. Brass could hear her fists striking Ven; weak, little sounds that barely registered as the other male lifted Brass off his feet. "Don't hurt him, Vengeance. _Please."_ She was obviously crying, her voice was choked with tears. "He's my friend, you can't kill him!"

Her words were having no effect and even the sound of them was fading fast as his consciousness started to fade away. Brass knew he was going to die.

"Goddamn it, Ven. Stop!"

Abruptly, the suffocating pressure was gone. Brass fell forward on his hands and knees in the scrub, choking, almost throwing up, his throat and lungs on fire. The smell of earth and grass and sweat and blood came back to him in a rush. His starved-for-oxygen muscles convulsed helplessly. When he was finally able to breathe somewhat normally, he turned his head.

Vengeance was crouched over Amber, looking utterly feral. Brass stood up, but Amber lifted one shaking hand from the dirt.

"Stop! Just stay away from us. Vengeance is my friend, Brass. I run with him almost every day. He's never been like this before." Her voice was shaking, too, but he saw her take a deep breath, trying to force calm into it. "It's fine. _I promise you._ Just leave. You're upsetting him." Amber rolled over, on her back under Vengeance, stunning Brass with what had to be purely instinctive submissive behavior. The human equivalent of showing the male her belly. Ven hovered over her, still snarling, apparently unmoved by her conversation with Brass. Perhaps he was too far gone to even understand it…

Brass's gut tightened with fear for her as Amber raised her hands to the big Species chest, obviously trying to calm him.

"I'm not going anywhere," she leaned up, whispering in Ven's ear, but Brass could hear every word. "It's alright. Calm down, big guy." Ven stopped snarling as she stroked his chest, but growled softly, his eyes still fixed on Brass.

Brass finally lifted his hands and started to back away. She was right, he wasn't helping anything. And he damn sure couldn't take the chance of Amber getting between them again. He'd have to come back, with reinforcements. Immediately, as if sensing Brass's thoughts, Vengeance picked Amber up and slung her into his arms. Brass froze.

"Please, Brass," she begged catching his eye. "Just go. _I'll be fine."_ She wrapped her arms around Vengeance, burying her face in the enraged males' neck, whispering something that this time Brass couldn't catch. He saw Ven nod slightly even though the male's eyes never left Brass's face.

"Leave us. Now." The order was unmistakable. Brass bristled, but forced himself to calm, to think of Amber's safety.

"Okay, okay, Ven. Just…don't you fucking hurt her, man. If you hurt her, I promise I will tear you _apart."_

Amber felt Ven flinch at Brass's words. But he only gave another of those terrifying snarls in reply.

With one last look at Amber, Brass whirled and disappeared down the path back to Homeland. Before the Species' footsteps had faded away, Vengeance was running with her in the opposite direction, deep into the heavier woods at Homeland's edge. She was still shaking inside at the sudden eruption of violence. Her heart was racing as he flew down the paths and then off of them, carrying her as if he didn't even feel the extra weight in his arms.

Amber just couldn't wrap her head around what had set Ven off. _Would he really have killed Brass if she hadn't stopped him?_ The reality of that set in and Amber had to close her eyes as a wave of nausea nearly made her pass out.

"He thinks I will hurt you." The words made her aware of the sudden lack of movement. Then the deep timbre of Ven's voice seem to settle into Amber's bones, calming her sligthly. They had stopped. Vengeance stared back the way they had come, that mask of unreasonable fury still in place.

Tentatively, Amber reached out to cup his clenched jaw. He allowed her to turn his face to hers, staring at her for an endless moment. With a warm surge of relief, she watched the animalistic rage begin to fade from his dark eyes. He was coming back to himself, to the Ven she knew. Not that scary monster that had been ready to tear Brass's head off.

She shuddered and his nostrils flared instantly. "You are afraid." He looked around then, then set her down next to a big live oak. They were off the trails, somewhere south of the lake, but nowhere Amber had ever been before, with or without Ven.

Amber leaned back against the tree, grateful for the support, still feeling very shaky.

"You are afraid," he repeated, looking at her almost accusingly.

She stared back at him in disbelief. "Damn right, I was afraid!"

"Of me?" The two words sounded so forlorn, Amber was taken aback. She checked her temper and really lookedat him. He had turned pale.

"Ven? Tell me what's in your head."

He backed away, increasingly the space between them even as she stepped forward. "I didn't want you to be scared of me, Amber. Not _ever."_

"I'm not…now." Cautiously, she closed the distance between them, step by step. He watched her come, his eyes wary, but he didn't move away. Slowly, Amber flattened her palms against his massive chest. Vengeance allowed the contact, but she could feel his nerves in the tautness of his muscles. "I'm not." She repeated.

"No, not now." His voice broke. "But you _were._ "

"Okay… _yes,_ Ven. _I was!_ You're a big - make that enormous - guy. Brass is no lightweight either and you two were going at me like two dogs with a bone. Of course, I was scared. _I was terrified_. The bone usually doesn't fare so well in those situations. Why did you react like that to him anyway? Were you really going to kill him?" Her voice shook.

Vengeance started to move back again, shaking his head, whether dismissing or confirming her worries, Amber didn't know, but she threw her arms around his neck. Stunned, he froze. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from pushing me away. _Talk_ to me, Ven." She pleaded. "Tell me what I did wrong."

"You?" He looked down at her in shock. "You didn't do anything wrong. This…it's a Species thing. I saw you with him and I… I couldn't control myself." His eyes had gone pure black again.

Frantically, Amber thought back over what she had learned about Species, and what it was Ven was trying to hide from her. Then it hit her.

"You got territorial. Over me." She replayed Brass's actions as well as Ven's. "Both of you." She spoke slowly, incredulously. "That's it, isn't it?" She raised her eyes to see Vengeance staring at her, his eyes narrowed. _"Why?"_

His sudden growl gave her goosebumps. "Why do you think?" With a curse, he yanked her up against him. "What do you _feel?"_ There was no mistaking the thick hardness between her thighs, the fat tip pressed into her belly.

Amber sucked in a breath at the intimate contact. "Ven,Brass doesn't want me like _that."_

His laugh was harsh. "And I thought _I_ had a lot to learn. Oh yes, he does, Amber."

"Well, I don't want him. Don't you get that? I want you." He pulled her arms from his neck, gently but resolutely forcing her to let him go. He walked away, past the gnarled hanging branches of the live oak. "Ven, goddamn it!" She screamed the words at his retreating back, her hands clenched into fists. " _Listen to me!"_

He whirled back around. "I _am_. But you don't understand what you're saying." His voice had gone low and hard, almost a growl. "You want me? Do you really want _me,_ Amber?" He stalked forward, until her back was pressing hard against the tree. His body blocked out everything in front of her; the forest, the light, the sky. There was only him and the heat of him burning against her skin. She swallowed, knowing it was insane after she'd just seen what he was capable of… but she _did_ want him.

Her lips started to tremble, her nipples tightened almost painfully and her legs were suddenly weak.

 _Oh god, she wanted him so much._

Vengeance leaned forward, his lips barely an inch from hers as she watched him breathe in her desire. "Are you sure?" Ven growled. "And if you tell me yes, Amber, there will be no going back. Not ever."

She met his eyes. _"Yes."_

"You shouldn't have said that." But there was no mistaking the fierce joy in his gaze right before his mouth covered hers. His kiss was hard and greedy, not in the least gentle. It stole the breath right from her lungs. He nipped and sucked and bit until she went into a frenzy, nearly trying to crawl inside his skin as their bodies twisted together.

She was panting when he pulled back, only to drop straight to his knees. Amber never had time to wonder what he was up to, because he immediately made his intent crystal clear. Shoving up her T-shirt with one huge hand, his mouth opened on her belly, hot sucking kisses as his hands ripped off shorts and panties from her in two vicious swipes.

Amber heard the sounds of the tearing fabric almost distantly, over the shock of cool air on her bare wet sex, then came the much clearer, sharper tones of his voice. "Open your legs for me."

"Vengeance." She whimpered, her fingers digging into those massive shoulders. He had both hands splayed over her hips as he tilted his head back to look at her. His eyes were pure black, his voice like gravel.

"You smell so good, so sweet. It's driving me crazy. I need to taste you, Amber. _Now._ Do it."

Shaking, she did as he ordered. He pulled back from her belly and stared at her. Right _there_. She bit back a moan as he took both thumbs and trailed them down the seam of her pussy, opening her to him and sending little jolts of fiery anticipation deep into her core. Her knees buckled.

With a growl, Vengeance's big hands slipped from her hips to her ass. In the next second, Amber found her feet leaving the ground. "Lift your legs. Wrap them around my shoulders."

Once again, she did as she was told. Her lower half was supported entirely by Ven, only her head and shoulders rested against the tree trunk. Then his mouth was on her. Then his _tongue._ She threw her head back, unmindful of the bark pulling at her hair. Her throat had closed so that she couldn't make a sound, only twist and buck in his hands as he took her straight to heaven.

 _Oh my fucking god._

He lapped at her like a man dying of thirst. His tongue thick and hot, rasping lightly as he drew it up her drenched core then flicked at the tiny throbbing button of her clit. Her hands tightened on the back of his neck, nails digging in as she started to lose her mind. He growled low in his throat as if sensing how close she was. He drew the bundle of nerves into his mouth, sucking with just the right amount of pressure as he growled again. Her whole body went taut as the vibrations shot her right over the edge.

Vengeance drove his tongue inside her as the orgasm hit. Fucking her with his tongue as her body convulsed. Forcing the waves of pleasure to slam into her, one after the other, dragging her under again and again. Her throat suddenly opened and Amber screamed his name. Birds erupted from the tree over their heads, seeking the sky, as the last shockwave hit her hard. She was left trembling as it receded, her heels hanging limply down his sweat-slicked back.

Amber fell against the tree as she stared, gasping, up at the bright blue sky. _Dear god._ She'd never come like that. She'd never believed it was possible _to_ come like that.

Ven's big hands were still clamped over her bare ass, her legs slung over his shoulders. She felt the massive roll of his bunched muscles under her thighs as he shifted. Amber looked down to see him staring up at her. Slowly, deliberately Ven slipped his tongue from inside her, drawing it up to her clit in one long lap that turned her insides to jelly.

Her body shook again, her sensitive nerves screaming. _"Please,"_ her voice was raw. "I can't take anymore."

"Yes, you can. And you will." He gave her a knowing smile, shifting her into his arms as he got to his feet. Damn but the man was strong as an ox. "But not here. I will mount you for the first time in my own bed."

"You will?" She said shakily. The prospect of Vengeance inside of her made Amber's still fluttering pussy tighten hard. Oh god, _yes_. "That's okay by me," she murmured.

Ven looked down at her, his dark eyes amused. "I know."

She tucked her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and blushing furiously. It was ridiculous, considering what he'd just done to her, but Ven made her that way, so damn… _fluttery._ Everywhere. Tremors were _still_ going off inside her…

Then she realized that wasn't hertrembling this time. It was Vengeance. He was shaking. _Literally._

Her eyes flew open. The face above her no longer held a hint of amusement. Only pure murderous rage. His eyes were on something over her head.

"Put her down, Ven. Right now."

It was Brass. His voice sounded almost as angry as Vengeance looked. And there was a wall of Species males behind him. _Oh shit._

"No. _Wait._ Stop this," Amber tried to twist in Ven's arms, but his muscles tightened and suddenly she could barely breathe, let alone move.

"I am taking her home. With me." Ven's voice sounded odd as he looked at Brass and the others. He started to turn away.

"Stop right there, Vengeance. You're not taking her anywhere. Not yet—"

"You can't have her. SHE'S MINE!" The vicious growl made the hair on the back of her arms stand straight up.

Amber stared up at him, breathing slow through her nose. His face was completely blank. That animalistic fury had taken him away from her again. "Vengeance?" she whispered.

Then he started to run.

"Shit!" Brass's voice. "Where's that damn dart gun?"

 _Gun?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Be careful! Don't hit her." Brass's voice again, raised in alarm. Vengeance made it less than ten yards before she felt him flinch. Amber peeked over his arm to see a fat steel dart bristling with red feathers sticking out from between his shoulder blades. Icy horror filled her belly, and she whimpered.

Ven looked at her as he swayed. "Get down, Amber," he growled. "And stay out of the way."

"Ven, please…don't…" she pleaded, but he'd already let her go. She stumbled, falling back into brush that stung her bare ass and legs, as he whirled to face the other Species;

"Don't start this shit, Vengeance," she heard one red-headed male curse as Ven swung at him, connecting with his ribs so hard she heard a crunch.

"Then leave us alone, Flame!" Ven roared as the other male danced out of his reach, obviously content to the drug to take affect. Vengeance rushed him, throwing them both into the other Species. The males seemed to decide as one that they had no choice but to defend themselves. They attacked. Violently. There was terrifying ear-blistering mix of growls and hisses and shouted curses as fists flew. Vengeance went down under a pile of bodies. Amber shouted out for him, her heart racing. A moment later, he struggled to his feet and for a second his dark eyes met hers, then he went down again. And stayed down.

Amber screamed, tears pouring down her face as she leapt to her feet, beyond fear or reason, running toward the heap of males. Iron-hard arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground, spinning her away from the fighting, but she could still hear and see. Even drugged, it took three big males to kept him Vengeance down when he heard her scream. Eventually though, he went lax, one hand outstretched towards Amber, his eyes starting to close.

"Easy, Amber," The voice whispering in her ear was all too familiar. Brass was the one holding her. In a rush, the helpless horror she'd felt watching the attack on Vengeance swirled hot inside her and boiled over in a furious rage.

"You son of a bitch! This is all _your_ fault." She twisted in his arms and threw her head back, surprised and pleased to hear a satisfying crack and accompanying howl from Brass.

"Jesus! Give her to me, damn it." The redheaded Species had emerged from the pile around Vengeance to notice her struggling with Brass.

Brass pinned her kicking legs between his thighs with some difficulty. Amber could feel him shaking his head as his arms tightened around her middle. "No, Flame, she needs to chill first." Brass sounded like he had a bad head cold. Amber felt her lips curl into a fierce smile. His nose was probably broken. _Good._ "She'll just get hurt if she doesn't calm the hell down."

Those last words started her struggling again and the big redhead groaned. "Telling a female to calm down is a sure fire way to piss them off, Brass."

The quiet-spoken New Species crouched down in front of her and put a gentle, but firm hand on her jaw, forcing her to look at him. She snarled and he raised his eyebrows. "Okay then. You're a feisty human, aren't you? It's Amber, right?"

She nodded sullenly, catching a glimpse over his shoulder of Vengeance on the ground. Tears stung her eyes again.

The Species' gaze narrowed. "Listen, Amber. I get that you're upset, and I'm real sorry about that, but the dart won't do any lasting damage to Vengeance. I promise. My name's Flame, I've been away from Homeland for awhile, so you don't know me, but I've heard of you. And I'm going to take you to Justice and Tiger right away and we'll get this all sorted out, okay? Just don't hit anyone else, especially _me,_ when Brass lets you go." He glanced behind her, his eyes twinkling. "I think you broke his nose."

"I hope I did!" She struggled again, digging a toenail into Brass's bare leg and scratching it down his calf deliberately, eliciting a soft curse from behind her.

"Come on, Amber." Flame looked like he was trying not to laugh. "I'm pretty sure Brass was just trying to protect you, but if he _was_ being an ass, I promise I'll hold him down myself so you can get a couple more shots in. Okay?"

"Promise?" She glared at him.

"Cross my heart."

She looked back at the heap on the ground that was Vengeance. Another tear escaped to slide down her face, leaving a hot streak behind. Slowly, she nodded.

Flame straightened and Brass released her. Amber stumbled forward. Flame reached out to keep her from falling over, setting her back on her feet. As soon as she got them solidly under her, Amber whirled and punched Brass straight in the face. Right in his now most definitely broken nose. He stared at her in shock as his hands flew to his face.

"Goddamn it, Amber." Flame said behind her. "You promised." But there was laughter in his voice as he whipped his T-shirt off and wrapped it around her lower half, tying it tightly in place with a sheepish smile.

She blinked, only just realizing she'd been naked from the waist down this entire time. In front of three, four…five males besides Ven. Her cheeks started to heat, then she looked at Vengeance again. Her chin came up. Damn if _she'd_ be embarrassed. They all should've minded their own damn business, especially Brass.

She turned to see the dark-haired Species holding his nose, blood pouring down his face. For a second she felt a pang of guilt, but it didn't last long as she rushed forward to kneel next to Vengeance. Her hand darting out to stroke his limp arm, before her fingers curled into his unresponsive ones.

They made her leave him at the hospital wing.

Justice and Tiger, the head of NSO security, along with the whole of the NS board, were already waiting for her in a conference room. When Flame told her this, trying to ease her away from Vengeance, she fired right up again, refusing to let go.

Flame crouched down to take her face in his hands again. "The best way to help him is to explain what happened out there as quickly as possible. I don't think you understand Vengeance's history here, Amber. This could be very bad for him if you don't tell your side."

Swallowing the remnants of her tears and her fear at facing what these men might tell her about Ven, she allowed Flame to lead her away.

Breeze was waiting for her in an empty hospital room with some jeans and a T-shirt, her face unusually solemn. She didn't ask any questions, for which Amber was grateful. She was barely holding it together as it was. If somebody showed her too much sympathy right now, she would start bawling and never stop. The clothes fit, though they were baggy. Amber splashed her face with water and took the brush Breeze handed her. Her braid was an insane mess of twigs and brambles and grass. She pulled it apart and brushed ruthlessly, staring straight ahead as more tears gathered in her eyes.

Silently, Breeze took the brush from her, finishing the job with a gentleness that would have surprised Amber had she been more coherent. The female also re-plaited the several yards of static-charged brown hair that tried to cling to Amber like a shroud. When the Species was done, she gave Amber a gentle pat on the head. "Go on now, they're waiting." As Amber stood, turning to leave, Breeze gave her a hard smile. "Don't let them give you any shit, Amber. I like Vengeance."

"Me, too." Amber whispered, then she opened the door.

Flame escorted her to the conference room. There were at least ten Species inside and a couple humans, which surprised her. She only knew Justice, Tiger, Brass — when her eyes fell on _him_ Amber couldn't help from clenching her hands into fists behind her back, though his heavily taped nose made her wince slightly — and Flame took a seat after he pulled out one for her.

Justice looked unusually grim, but he gave her a reassuring smile. "How are you doing, Amber?"

She gave him a rueful look. "I've been better."

He nodded. "So I hear. Brass already explained that he suspected you had some sort of incident with Vengeance this weekend, leading him to accompany you on your run today. While I have made it clear he should have taken those concerns to others first before interfering," Justice shot a dark look at the other Species, "today's events make me think he was right to be concerned. So I'll ask you straight out, did you have problems with Vengeance bothering or harassing you during your runs, Amber?"

" _No."_ She stressed the word, trying not to turn and glare at Brass. "Not at all. Ven… introduced himself to me weeks ago and that's when we began running together."

Justice's eyebrows weren't the only ones that shot up at her words. "Introduced himself? _How_ exactly?"

She stared at him. "In the normal way. I mean," Amber thought back to that first meeting and smiled despite herself, "he stepped out of the woods and I ran into him. I said 'ouch' and told him to watch where he was going. Then I told him my name and he told me his. Yup. Pretty damn normal." She threw up her hands as they all looked at her as if she'd said moon was made of cheese. _"What?_ What is everyone's problem with Ven, for god's sake?"

"He's one of our most unstable residents at Homeland, Amber." Justice's voice was very calm, very gentle, but it hit her like a slap to the face.

"What does that mean…unstable?"

"Violent. Erratic. There have been…incidents."

"Call them what they were, Justice. _Attacks."_ Brass stressed the last word, leaning forward in his chair.

"Ven? You're kidding, right?" She looked around the room, but no one cracked a smile. The faces surrounding her were very solemn.

"He tried to attack one human worker outside the lunch room not that long ago. Tiger's mate." Amber's eyes flew to the head of security and while his jaw tightened at Justice's words, there was also something considering in his gaze that Amber couldn't place. It looked almost like… hope.

 _That_ didn't make any damn sense, but Justice was still talking, so she forced her gaze back to the NSO leader."…and when he worked with the task force…"

"He attempted to rape a human." Brass's voice was hard, even though it was muffled from his taped nose. Justice frowned at him, but Brass ignored him. "And he _almost_ succeeded."

"Is that true?" Amber whispered, staring from Justice to Brass and back. Justice nodded once, his face tight.

She sank into a chair, her legs suddenly too wobbly to hold her up. For a moment, she couldn't say anything, thinking through all the times she'd been alone with Vengeance. Hating that she had to re-examine them under this harsh new light. But all she could remember was how kind he'd been. How quiet and funny and sweet…how perfectly controlled. At least until Saturday at the picnic…when he'd fallen apart…warning her he was not safe…

 _Oh god, was this what he had meant?_

It had to be…but why? Ven had never tried to force her to do anything! Quite the opposite. She'd been ready to scream in frustration more than once at how slow he'd been to make a move.

Amber didn't know what was going on here, but her head came up. She picked her words carefully. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, but that is _not_ the man I have known. He has never lifted a finger to harm me, _not once._ I swear to you. I honestly can't believe that he ever would."

"He's never _pushed_ you into anything?" Brass's tone was sharp, his expression a little too knowing. Amber thought back to the moment they'd been set upon in the woods and she stood up again, her temper starting to rise.

"No. _He hasn't._ What happened in the woods between us this morning was private, and _my_ choice, Brass."

He snorted. " _Your choice._ After you were traumatized by watching us nearly rip each other apart and then having him take off with you. He _had_ to have forced you, Amber. Just admit it."

She shook her head at him in disbelief. "Actually _,_ he was going to leave me right there, where you found me, but _I_ called him back. He never would have touched me if I hadn't wanted him to!" Amber knew damn well that Brass didn't think Vengeance had forced himself on her. It made her furious at him all over again. _He was lying._ And she didn't have a damn clue why. "You're being a giant butthead, Brass. I thought you were my friend!"

The Species scowled at her and turned away. For some reason, Amber noted Flame and Tiger's lips twitching. She shot her glare at them and both went somber again. Amber turned back to Justice. "I want to see him. You have to see now that your males attacked him for _no reason_. _Please."_ Her hands shook as she wrapped them tightly together, remembering Ven's enraged howls. "I know he's hurt."

"He's _not_ hurt, Amber. I promise you." She glared at Justice this time, her hands going to her hips. The NSO leader raised his eyebrows, and though his expression was mild, it was enough to make her to take a deep, calming breath. She couldn't go around challenging _Justice North,_ for god's sake. _What was she thinking?_

There was no mistaking it now, Tiger's lips were curving and Flame refused to look at her, his big shoulders shaking slightly.

Clearing his throat, Justice continued. "I know it's upsetting to you, but a few bumps and bruises are nothing to a Species male, Amber. And as for the dart, it's a harmless, though admittedly powerful sedative. He'll burn it off in a couple hours at most. The medical staff is seeing to him—" Justice lifted a hand as she opened her mouth, "but I _will_ allow you go to him. On one condition. I want to observe you two together when he wakes. I'll be in the room with you, at least at first. Is that alright with you?"

From the steel in his expression Amber knew it better be alright with her, or Justice wouldn't let her anywhere near Ven. _And she had to see him._ She nodded. "Can we go now? _Please?"_

Justice sighed and got to his feet. "He's not going to be awake yet, but I figured you'd say that. Let's go then."

As soon as they got a few steps from the conference room, a outburst of laughter followed them into the hall. Amber froze, her eyes narrowing. _"What_ exactly is funny about this?"

"I believe they are happy for Vengeance and hopeful that he can regain a place here." Justice said gently. "No insult is meant. Quite the opposite, they enjoyed seeing you stand up for him. And may I just say, in the most respectful way possible, I don't blame them one damn bit. You're quite impressive when you're pissed." Justice opened the door into the medical wing for her, his dark eyes glowing softly with kindness and amusement. Amber gave him a tiny smile, but her stomach was still tied in knots.

'I also think you've misjudged Brass." Justice continued, ignoring her hiss at the name. "It may not seem so to you, but there was good reason for his behavior in that conference room. I hope you will give him a chance to explain." He sighed in resignation at Amber's decidedly mutinous look. "Once you have calmed down, anyway."

Amber nodded, more to be polite than anything. Even the thought of Brass right now made her seethe inside… but whatever. Right now she had one thing, and one thing _only_ on her mind. Seeing Vengeance.

Once she got to Vengeance, and made sure he was okay, everything would be fine. Just _fine._

Amber resolutely ignored the words that wouldn't stop echoing in her head with each step she took closer to Ven.

Unstable. Erratic. Attack.

 _Rape._


	6. Chapter 6

He was chained to a bed. Vengeance knew that much. The knockout drug was wearing off, but they had taken precautions. As well they should. He knew he was in the hospital wing, he could smell it. Medicine and plastic and steel. It smelled far too much like Mercile.

Rage shimmered along every nerve he had. How _dare_ they try to take Amber from him? This wasn't like the other times, when he'd been so lost and broken.

Amber liked him, she cared about him. _She wanted him._ He'd made damn sure of that before he'd allowed himself to touch her. It had nearly driven him insane to hear her screams when the other had taken him down. Still, his lips managed to curve as he remembered seeing her punch Brass just before the drug had knocked him out.

Thinking of Amber helped him rein in the beast. Ven forced himself to breathe calmly, deeply. Control the rage. _Leash it._

 _Patience._ He was getting good at patience. Well…it had either been that, or destroy himself. Literally. His stomach tightened. It might still come to that…it might already be out of his hands.

Vengeance forced the despair aside, letting his thoughts return to her.

Patience with Amber had been hard. Every day he'd wanted her more, but he'd been afraid to trust himself. His instincts had betrayed him before. Over the last few weeks, he had been learning to trust himself again. _Bit by bit._ His little spitfire had done that for him.

Anger rose quickly again, heating his skin. What right did they have to do this? _He had to get her back._

When the narcotics wore off completely he _would_ have his Amber, and god helpanyone who tried to stop him!

She'd _chosen_ him. The power of that had nearly brought him to his knees right there in the woods. Well, in the end, it _had._ Vengeance shifted in the bed as other parts of his body started to wake up at the memory of her against his mouth, the feel of her body buckling under his hands as she screamed his name. His fingers tightened, brushing the starchy hospital sheets. _God, he could still taste the sweetness of her on his tongue, smell her scent on his skin…_

He inhaled deeply. That was no memory. _Amber was close._

His head lifted a fraction just as the door opened. Amber came through at a near run. She stopped short at the sight of him before whirling to someone behind her. "Why is he chained? What the hell is wrong with you people? Let him up!"

It was Justice behind her. He looked somewhat exasperated. "In a moment or too, Amber. Let's see how he reacts first." Justice looked taken aback at seeing Vengeance awake. He frowned and Ven watched him lean against the wall to press the call button.

Amber snorted before turning her back on the NSO leader and heading straight for Ven. She perched on the edge of his bed, reaching up to run her fingers over his cheek. It stung like the fires of hell, but he couldn't even wince, not yet. Not that he would've let her know her touch hurt anyway. Even if it felt like burning nettles, he'd happily let her stroke him for hours.

He longed to drink in the sight of her, but for now he kept his eyes locked on Justice. _How bad is it?_ Ven wanted to ask the question, but didn't dare. Not with Amber right there.

Justice seemed to sense his fear. "It will be okay, Vengeance. I think between her and Brass they convinced the panel."

Amber frowned, dropping her hand from Ven's face to his chest. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Did you see the humans in on our meeting?"

"Yes," she said slowly, obviously confused."

"They are liaisons from your government; part of a panel formed when Vengeance had those incidents I spoke of." Ven wanted to close his eyes at Justice's words. _She knows._ Instead, he forced himself to watch her face as the NSO leader went on. "It was agreed that should there be another such issue, Ven would be… put down."

"Put down? You mean _kill_ him?" Horror choked Amber's voice. She looked like she was going to sick. Her nails started to dig into his skin, though Vengeance was sure she had no idea what she was doing. Her face went so pale it alarmed him. His heart started to race. He wanted to comfort her, to reach out, but he still wasn't free enough of the drug's effects to move freely. "That's insane! That's… _murder._ How could you even _think_ of doing such a horrible thing?"

"We didn't, actually." His eyes flickered to Vengeance.

Amber followed Justice's gaze to Ven, frowning. "What do you mean? Doesn't the NSO have complete control over their own affairs?"

"I don't disagree with you that it was horrible, Amber. And yes, we do have sovereignty here. But olitics is still a game we must play. There was a doctor who worked here before, as another liaison with your government. He insisted on examining Vengeance when everything happened. That was fine, but then he decided to broadcast Ven's private issues, in the most negative, vicious way possible. He twisted the incidents, which were already quite serious enough," Justice's eyes traveled over Ven wearily, "into something much darker. Dr. Krueger tried to say that with Vengeance at Homeland, no human female should be allowed to work here. He tried to have us banned from hiring any more women at all."

Amber looked shell-shocked. "Isn't that illegal, though? For a psychiatrist to betray a client like that? I assume this asshole was a psychiatrist?"

Justice nodded shortly. "Indeed, yes, but by that time, Dr. Krueger didn't seem to care. He was beyond reason. His license is currently suspended and we're working on having it revoked entirely. But… nothing could reverse the information from the minds of those he told. It reached some very important people, Amber, very important indeed." Justice sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Then both women became Species legally, through our mating papers. While this made the whole thing even _more_ our call, in the end, we had to make a compromise to calm some nerves. At first, the panel just wanted Ven forced out to Reservation, to the Wild Zone actually, but…"

"Justice interfered for me." Vengeance's throat still felt numb, but he got the words out. "I didn't want to be that isolated. I was already too lonely and… well, I didn't want to go. That is why the punishment agreed on seems so harsh, Amber. They were furious Justice wouldn't force me to go. So they pushed for even more in return….saying I should be eliminated if I got out of control again. Justice would never have agreed to that…and I don't think they actually expected him to. But _I_ asked him to agree."

" _What?"_ Amber's eyes went wide. "Ven, why would in the hell would you…"

"Because I didn't want to hurt or frighten anyone else, Amber! Justice, could you—" Ven looked over at the NSO leader, but just then the door opened, and Doctor Harris, the younger one, walked in.

"He's awake?" Harris blinked at Vengeance, then grabbed his chart from the foot of the bed. "The 75cc dart was used on him. That's just… _not_ possible. He should've been out cold for three hours. Minimum."

Ven sighed, rattling his chains and wanting to sit up, but still unable. Amber frowned again at the sound, but got off his bed so Dr. Harris could examine him. "Drugs never work right on me," Ven said absently as the doctor checked his pupils.

"There is nothing noted in your chart about that." The doc looked over at Justice in surprise. "But then again, he's required nothing more than basic medical care since your people were freed, Justice. Nothing stronger than an aspirin."

"What did you mean, Ven? That drugs don't work right on you?" Justice's voice was sharp as Dr. Harris looked down at the chart again, his eyebrows drawing together as he muttered to himself.

"When we were at Mercile, the guards always complained because it took double doses of everything to keep me in line. The doctors, though, were fascinated." His lips tightened. "That was not a good thing."

His words had Justice making an angry sound in the back of his throat. Ven knew it wasn't directed at him, but at the psychotic scientists that had tortured them all for so very long.

"I'm sure it was not." Justice ground out, giving Ven a look of pure understanding.

"It's an odd anomaly, but I've seen odder with your people." Doctor Harris gave a long-suffering sigh. "We should draw some blood, see if we can narrow it down a bit."

"Did Mercile ever figure it out, Ven?"

"Not that I know of." He shrugged, watching Amber who was just standing there, listening quietly. She looked calm enough, but Ven could see her hands twisting together over and over. And over. _"Justice…"_

Justice glanced at Amber, then nodded. "This can wait, Dr. Harris. Let's give them some time alone."

Harris sighed again. "Your call." He headed toward the door with the NSO leader, but Amber's voice stopped them both short.

"Wait!"

Vengeance felt a sudden wrenching deep in his gut. She didn't want to be left alone with him, she—

"Take those chains off of him." Amber folded her arms over her chest as she locked eyes with Justice, her words unmistakably an order.

Ven sucked in a breath, not believing what he was seeing, but after a second Justice shook his head, almost as if he were amused. "Get them off, Doctor. Ven seems perfectly stable. But I'll be right outside the door, Amber. Or if I have to leave, Tiger will take my place."

Amber nodded, apparently unconcerned as she watched Harris unlock Vengeance's chains and raise the head of the bed for him.

The door shut. There was a ringing silence that made Ven's already aching head start to pound.

"Do you hate me now?" He finally said, unable to look at her as he asked it, studying his own hands on top of the white sheet as he waited for the answer. Big hands. Strong hands.

Hands trembling at the thought of one word dropping from her lips. A word that would devastate him.

But that word didn't come. There was a soft sound as she moved closer, the sweet smell of her getting stronger, and then Amber's hands were covering his. "Really, Ven? Really?" He looked up into her soft brown eyes. "Is _that_ what you think of me?"

"No," Vengeance shook his head. "I think you are a woman who just heard some horrible things about a male she was starting to care about. I need to know what's going on in your head, Amber."

"Okay, but…" Amber hesitated and his heart lurched again, but what she said next was not at all what he expected to hear. "Can I get in that bed with you? I really need to be held while we talk." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, "it's been kind of a rough morning, if you hadn't noticed." She forced a watery smile.

 _God._ He yanked her up without thinking, his muscles still a little weak from the drug, but more than adequate for _that_ task. She settled along his side with a soft sigh. Ven managed to roll a bit, sliding over to tuck her even closer against him. Amber immediately nuzzled her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her actions stunned him so much that for a moment he forgot to breathe. Then he squeezed her back, very gently, afraid if he held on too tight, the amazing creature in his arms would disappear.

 _Please, don't let me lose her._

Amber sighed, wanting badly to just let herself melt into Ven's heat, to forget everything that had happened since they'd been alone in the woods. But she couldn't. She'd made up her mind back in that conference room to give Ven the benefit of the doubt, to hear his side of the story. But…if his words didn't satisfy her, Amber was prepared to leave Homeland entirely and never look back. No matter how badly it hurt.

Gazing up into the wary face and dark eyes of the man she'd already more than half fallen for, Amber knew that if that she did have to leave him, it would do a lot more than _hurt_. It would rip her right in fucking two. She took a deep breath and forced the words out anyway. "Just tell me one thing, Ven. Would you have gone through with it? If their males hadn't stopped you…would you have gone through with it?"

"I want very badly to say no, absolutely not. But I think….maybe… _yes."_ Her heart sank to her toes as he cleared his throat, the pain and shame in his eyes clear. "I cannot defend what I did, except to tell you I was absolutely out of my head with grief and anger. And …" he hesitated, but Amber squeezed his arm, urging him to continue. "…well, you need to understand, _I am Species._ Our instincts are so fierce, much more so than yours, so I don't know if you can really comprehend… It is very, very hard to resist. Sometimes it feels impossible. Do you know what happened to us at Mercile? The things that were done?"

Amber shook her head slowly. "I heard the things on the news, but that doesn't mean I _know,_ Ven. I don't think anyone that wasn't there can know _._ They can only try."

He nodded. "This is very true…but there is something I wish to share with you. I am not telling you this for your pity," his eyes flashed down at her, dark and steady, "I would prefer never to speak of it again….but I think you need to hear it, not to understand what happened or to understand me, but to …"

 _"…try?"_ She asked gently. He nodded again, before turning his eyes up to the ceiling.

"I never had a name there. You probably know this. None of us did. Only a number from the time we were born. I won't tell you the number that was mine, because I _never_ want you to hear it." He took a shaky breath, his voice thick with rage and pain. Amber's teeth clenched together at the look on his face. _Those fucking bastards._ "I had all manner of things done to me; torture and cruelty you can't imagine…and I don't _want_ you to. But you…you need to hear about her, I think."

"Her?" Amber's throat went tight.

"134." He closed his eyes. _"My mate."_

(end of first half, second half to come in new post!)


End file.
